Malik & Mawile: Pokegirl Adventure
by ParodyMistress
Summary: In a world where Pokegirls replace Pokémon, it isn't out of the ordinary to see people having fun with their teams. {OCxHarem}
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all, this is a parody of the story "Malik & Mawile: Hoenn Chronicles" by RENEGADE1357. I was given permission to do this so it's cool. Also, if you haven't read that story, shame on you!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Old Friend - Taylor**

Malik had just gotten up and was been greeted by his sister and mother. It was his birthday and all he was doing was lying in his bed. After a little while, Taylor had walked into his bedroom.

"Hey Taylor." Malik greeted.

"Hey, you." Taylor said sitting next to Malik. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Nothing. You know that." Malik shrugged.

"Well that's boring. Oh, I have an idea" Taylor clapped.

"I know where you're going with this and the answer is no." Malik grumbled.

"Why not?" Taylor whined.

"Because you always use it against me!" Malik glared.

"I won't this time, I promise! Please!" Taylor begged.

"You swear?" Malik asked.

"Yes, I swear!" Taylor nodded

Malik sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fine."

Taylor dropped to her knees. "You know the drill, let me know when it's time." Taylor pulled Malik's shorts off and grabbed his dick. "Hello old friend." Taylor giggled

Taylor always provided service to Malik whenever she could. She loves sucking Malik's big black cock. The only thing she loved more than sucking it was riding it.

"Mmm." Taylor moaned when she licked Malik's shaft. She went onto inhaling one of his balls. "Just the way I like 'em."

"Fuck..." Malik moaned.

Taylor smirked devilishly and rotated her tongue around Malik's tip. She wrapped her hand around his dick and jacked him off wildly.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice asked.

Taylor turned around and saw a naked, flat chested, bubble butt girl walking in the room. The girl was short, had short blonde hair, two floppy blue ears on the top of her head, blue dash marks on her cheeks and the minus sign as a tail.

"Minun. You want in?" Taylor asked still stroking Malik's dick

"Sure." Minun smiled and went over to the bed. She sucked Malik's balls while Taylor started sucking his dick.

Taylor bobbed her head and sucked his dick harder.

"My turn." Minun pushed Taylor off and started sucking.

"Fine." Taylor pushed Malik on his back. She took off her shorts and panties and sat on Malik's face.

Malik probed Taylor's pussy with his tongue.

"Ah fuck!" Taylor moaned. "Just like that!"

Minun kept giving Malik his blowjob and started tickling his balls. "Malik, are you close?"

"Yeah." Malik said and went back to licking Taylor.

"You are? Hold on." Taylor stayed on the boy's face but turned around so she could service Malik's manhood and get eaten out at the same time. "Move over, Minun." Taylor went back to sucking Malik's dick and moaning.

Minun sucked both of Malik's balls in her mouth. "Mmm."

"I'm gonna cum." Malik warned.

The girls stuck their tongues out and jerked Malik off. Malik grunted and came on their faces. The girls licked Malik's cum off each other.

"Delicious." The girls cooed

Malik put his dick away. "Satisfied?"

"No." Taylor grinned getting dressed.

"I was afraid of that..." Malik mumbled. "Maybe later."

Malik and Taylor left the house and went for a walk. Taylor pulled Malik behind some trees.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Come on, birthday boy." Taylor whispered seductively "I have one more present for you." Taylor bent over, pulled her shorts down to her knees and moved her panties to the side. "Pretty please?"

"What am I gonna do with you?" Malik smirked. He pulled his dick and rubbed against her entrance. "For bugging me so much, I'm gonna cum inside you."

"What?!" Taylor gasped when Malik started thrusting in her pussy.

"You're always so tight!" Malik moaned.

"Don't cum inside me." Taylor begged. Taylor put her hands on a tree to stay balanced. "You're so big!" She moaned as Malik dominated her pussy.

Malik held up one of Taylor's legs and plunged his dick deeper inside her. "It's like you're pulling me deeper inside you." Malik joked

Taylor whimpered at the sudden change and begged for more. The girl lifted up her jacket so her breasts spilled out. Malik saw her tits swaying back and forth hynotically and groped them tightly.

"Hey!" Taylor winced. "Easy on those."

"Why would I go easy on what's mine?" Malik pinched her nipples.

Taylor gasped and moaned. "Yours?"

Malik took off Taylor's shorts, picked up the girl and put her on the ground. "Mine." Malik wildly fucked Taylor on the forest floor.

"Ah! Mmm!" Taylor moaned loudly. "Okay!"

Malik moved Taylor so her feet were by her ears. Taylor faced turned red as she tried to hold in her sounds of pleasure. Malik saw this and took it as a challenge. He used his weight to drive into Taylor's snatch even harder. Taylor was couldn't fight it any longer, she screamed and came at the same time. Malik groaned when Taylor's pussy clenched down in his dick.

"Shame on you. Cumming like that." Malik leaned down and kissed his friend passionately.

Taylor accepted Malik's sign of love and kissed him back. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him. Malik's dick got hotter and he started to grunt.

"I'm gonna cum." Malik whispered between kisses.

"Not inside, I'm not safe today." Taylor pleaded.

"Crybaby." Malik sighed. He got in a few more pumps before pulling out.

Taylor quickly got on her knees and began sucking his manhood. Malik wrapped his hand around his dick and began jerking off. Taylor knew what was coming and stuck her tongue out so she could receive her prize. Malik shot his seed all over Taylor's face and in her mouth.

"Mmm." Taylor swallowed Malik's semen and licked her lips to make sure she got every drop. When she cleaned herself off she went back to sucking Malik's dick for more.

"Damn you're greedy." Malik smirked.

Taylor winked kissed Malik's tip. "I'm a growing girl."

The duo redressed themselves and continued their walk. After a short while, something caught their attention. They'd come across an injured Pokegirl. She was short, had black hair, red eyes, C Cup breats, a small butt, and a huge jaw on the back of her head. The mystery girl took a few steps then fell to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Malik gasped and ran over to the girl. "Are you alright?!"

The girl looked at Malik and passed out.

"Come on!" Taylor yelled. "We need to get her some help!"

The friends rushed the girl to the nearest Pokegirl Center.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is short but whatever. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Did you like this chapter? If yes, then be patient for the next chapter. If no, then don't read it anymore, simple as that. 'Til next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Partners - Mawile**

Malik took the Pokegirl to get help. Nurse Joy identified her as a Mawile. Mawile was lying in a room in an unconscious state. Taylor was waiting in the lobby while Malik was sitting in a chair next to Mawile. After a short while, someone entered the room. It was Nurse Joy's assistant, Chansey. Chansey was a tall Pokegirl with short pink hair, large breats and and a plump round ass.

"Hello." Chansey smiled.

"Hey. Do you know anything about how Mawile's doing?" Malik asked.

"She's fine, just exhausted. I'm surprised she's not awake yet." Chansey said.

Malik stood next to the bed. "I wish I could help wake her up but I don't want to hurt her or anything."

"I have an idea but I'll need you for it." Chansey mentioned.

"I'll help in any way I can." Malik smiled.

Chansey clapped her hands. "Great. Okay, stand here..." Chansey positioned Malik near the top of the bed. "That's good, now stand still."

"Okay? But I don't know how this is gonna... Hey!" Malik jumped when Chansey reached around and stuck her hand in his shorts. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry." Chansey giggled. Chansey pulled Malik's dick out of his shorts and began stroking. Chansey remained behing Malik as she pleasured him. Malik got harder has he felt Chansey's breasts press against his back. "My, my, you're a big one." Chansey licked her hands and stroked harder.

"Your hands are so soft..." Malik whispered.

"Thank you." Chansey smiled. Chansey nibbled Malik's ears and licked his neck. The Pokegirl wrapped both hands around the boy's dick and pumped with passion.

"I'm close." Malik warned. "What's your plan again?"

"Just do what comes naturally." Chansey instructed.

Malik was pushed over the edge and shot cum through the air. Malik's seed hit Mawile in her sleeping face and chest. Chansey giggled and licked the semen off her hands.

"Success." Chansey smiled.

Malik came down from his high. "That was your plan? How was that supposed to help?"

"Take a look." Chansey replied.

Mawile was starting to stir herself awake.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Malik smirked.

"It's okay. If you ever need any more help I'll be here." Chansey winked. The Pokegirl walked out leaving the two in the room.

Mawile sat up, stretched her limbs and looked at Malik. "Who are you?"

"Malik. You were ingured so I brought her here. It's a hospital for Pokegirls." Malik explained. "How did you end up like that?"

"I got jumped back in Granite Cave. I was... Huh?" Mawile noticed she was covered in cum. "I'm guessing this is yours. You wanna explain this?"

Malik chuckled and scratched the back of his head "My bad. The idea was to wake you up."

Mawile just glared at him.

"I'll go get you something to clean off with." Malik walked out.

Mawile hesitated but licked some of the cum off her cheek. "Hm..."

Malik ended up bringing Mawile back to his home in an effort to make up for soiling her. Mawile was fed and treated like a member of the family. That night, Malik was getting ready for bed. He had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting in his bed in nothing but a towel.

"You up there?" Mawile asked from downstairs.

"Yeah." Malik answered back. Malik noticed he was still technically naked so he reached for some gym shorts.

Mawile walked up and saw him dressing himself. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Malik asked going for a shirt.

Mawile pushed him onto the bed. "I said stop!"

"What's your problem?!" Malik yelled.

"You have to take responsibility." Mawile demanded. "It's your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Malik asked.

"I can't get it out of my head... Your cum... I can't stop thinking about it!" Mawile squirmed. The Pokegirl started rubbing her legs together as her frustration built.

Malik stood in front of Mawile. "You need some release, don't you?"

Mawile blushed and refused to look him in the eye. Malik knew something was wrong. It's not natural for a Pokegirl to give sex a second thought. Mawile was different than the ordinary Pokegirl, she obviously refused to play by nature's rules.

Malik gently held Mawile. "Let me help you." He whispered.

Mawile felt the warmth of Malik's body and grew anxious that the opportunity would soon pass. "I'm... I've never..."

"I'll take care of you." Malik said honestly.

The two could feel something between each other that surpassed sexual attraction. They sat on the bed and began kissing. Malik gently massaged Mawile's chest and rubbed her nipples with his thumb. Mawile moaned softly. She was always so distant with humans but she couldn't resist Malik. Mawile put her hands over Malik's as he pleased her breasts. Mawile thought back to how good Malik's semen tasted and got on her knees. She pulled his cock out and stared at it for a moment.

"You alright?" Malik asked.

"Uhh-huh." Mawile nodded. She closed her eyes and licked Malik's shaft. Mawile had never done such a thing and feared she wasn't doing a good job. "Is this right?"

"You're doing fine." Malik smiled and rubbed Mawile's head. It wasn't the best but it was good for a first timer like Mawile.

"Tell me what to do." Mawile pleaded.

"Use your hands for the shaft and work your tongue on the tip." Malik directed.

Mawile nodded and did what he was told. Mawile was a quick learner, she stroked his dick, sucked on the head and rotated the tip of her tongue around Malik's tip. Mawile got herself mentally ready and took Malik into her mouth. She bobbed her head and sucked his manhood passionately. Malik gently grabbed Mawile's head and guided her so she'd hit the perfect spots.

"Does it feel good?" Mawile asked in between breaths.

"Yeah. You're a natural." Malik moaned.

Malik concluded that the Pokegirl got the general idea and let go of her head. Mawile's instincts took control and took Malik's cock deeper down her throat. She gagged and slurped on it and started to get wet. Mawile's pussy started to leak sexual juices. She slowly led her hand downward and stuck a single finger in her snatch. Malik saw that Mawile was pleasuring herself and lifted her into the air.

"Hey..!" Mawile whimpered.

Malik faced her away and put her in his lap. "I'm going inside." Malik rubbed against Mawile's entrance.

The Pokegirl looked down and saw Malik's manhood soaked in her juices. "D-Don't tease me..." Mawile stuttered. "I'm only doing this because you started it. I don't have any feelings for you so don't get the wrong idea!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Malik smirked and held Mawile over his dick. He slowly lowered the Pokegirl on him. "You ready?"

"I'm ready." Mawile noddoed.

Malik slowly pushed into Mawile's pussy. Virgin Pokegirls don't have hymens, but make up for it by being very tight. Mawile bit her lower lip as closed snatch was opened.

"So this is what it feels like... I like it." Mawile smiled. This sensation was new to the girl. "More." Mawile moaned. "More, more."

Malik lifted and lowered Mawile on his dick. He started off slow but sped up as time passed. He moaned at the feeling, Mawile's hole was different than anything else. Malik reached around and gripped Mawile's chest. Mawile gasped and put her hands over his.

"Why does this feel so good?" Mawile moaned. "Deeper!"

Malik pulled out halfway and pushed back in with force. Mawile got the air knocked out of her when she was pushed to the base of Malik's cock. She shivered in pleasure. Malik's movements changed, he got more aggressive in his thrusting. Mawile panted and moaned when as Malik drove inside of her. The Pokegirl couldn't take to sudden change and came on Malik's dick.

"I hope you're not giving up already." Malik smirked.

"No way." Mawile turned around so she could face her lover. "I'm not letting you off so easily."

"As you wish." Malik smirked.

The two began kissing as Mawile took over and began pumping on Malik. Mawile bounced and moaned into Malik's mouth. Malik gripped Mawile's ass tightly to increase the pleasure. Mawile squeaked as her pussy got tighter. Mawile wrapped her arms around Malik's neck and forced her tongue to the back of his throat.

Malik grunted as he felt himself getting closer. He broke the kiss and looked in his lover's eyes. "Mawile, I'm close."

Mawile looked to the side then back at Malik. "Inside. Cum inside me!"

"You sure?" Malik asked.

"J...Just do it before I change my mind!" Mawile blushed.

Maik turned over so he was on the top and thrusted into Mawile with great force. Mawile gasped and moaned at the domination of her hole. Malik's manhood heated up as he drew closer to his climax. The two hit their limit at the same time and came in unison. Mawile's pussy gripped tightly and Malik started filling Mawile up with his seed. Mawile moaned as she was filled to the brim with semen. When Malik pulled out, cum poured out of Mawile. They lied next to each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was amazing..." Mawile panted.

"I don't think I ever came so much before." Malik smirked.

"Wanna do it again?" Mawile asked

"Huh..?" Malik gasped.

The lovers kept up their embrace until sunrise. By then they were running on empty.

"I can't tell who's worse. You or Taylor." Malik sighed.

"Can..." Mawile whispered then stopped.

"What was that?" Malik asked.

"Can I stay?" Mawile asked her new lover.

"First you hate me, then we have sex, now you wanna stay?" Malik smirked. "You're an odd one."

"You don't have to say yes! I can find someone else to be my trainer!" Mawile pouted.

"Not happening. Honestly, I was planning on keeping you around. I like you." Malik smiled.

Mawile blushed. "Oh... It's settled then. I'll stay with you."

"I'd like that." Malik nodded.

* * *

 _ **In the original story, a bunch of stuff happened before Malik and Mawile became partners but might as well cut out the middle man and get right to it. It's time to meet more girls and get the journey started. 'Til next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before you go on, take this warning to heart! If you're one of those people who seriously wants to blow up the internet over something you don't approve of... A, just leave now, and B, my stories are not for you, you little pussy. The reason I say this now is because this chapter practically says "Fuck you!", so any reading beyond this point is your own fault! Oh, and any negative comments from here on out gets the slow head shake of sadness. Just to clarify, not sadness over the negative comment, sadness that no one has shot your bitch ass yet. Key word: Yet! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: "Wincest" - Brianna & Tyler**

Malik and Mawile were still recharging from their night together. They talked and made plans to travel across the Hoenn region.

"Well don't you two look nice." Taylor joked entering the room with Minun.

"Shut up." Mawile grumbled.

"Hey Taylor, I meant to ask you something earlier. When's Tyler coming back?" Malik asked.

"Should be any minute now." Taylor answered.

"Who's Tyler?" Mawile asked.

"My brother. He went to run an errand." Taylor explained. "Don't try anything." Taylor taunted.

Mawile rolled her eyes at the very thought of her being with anyone else. As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door. As predicted, it was Tyler and his partner, Plusle. Plusle looked just like Minun; flat chest, small butt, the whole nine yards except her ears where red and had plus signs instead of minuses.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Taylor scolded.

"Around." Tyler shrugged.

"Tyler, I want you to meet someone." Malik said. "This is my partner, Mawile."

"Hey." Tyler smiled.

Mawile ignored him.

"Okay?" Tyler shrugged.

"Ignore her, she's just stubborn." Malik said.

"It's cool." Tyler nodded.

"Oh yeah, guess what. Mawile and I are gonna go out and travel. It's time I got out there." Malik smiled.

"Seriously? Then count me in!" Taylor grinned.

Mawile simply hated the fact that she may have to share her lover with another. "You?" Mawile glared.

"Yes me. Can't I come, Malik? Please?" Taylor begged. She even threw in some puppy eyes for a stronger effect.

"Sure, I don't mind." Malik smiled.

"Malik, a word?" Mawile growled and pulled him over to the side. "I don't want her to come with us."

"Why not?" Malik asked.

"I, uhh... I just don't her to!" Mawile replied.

"Mawile, are you jealous?" Malik smirked.

"I'm jealous of no one." Mawile replied.

"Good, then you won't mind Taylor tagging along." Malik said as he saw a look of discuss cross Mawile's face. He reached his hand around and gave Mawile a quick smack on the ass.

"Eep!" Mawile gasped.

"Behave. Gave her a chance. Who knows, maybe you two can be friends." Malik shrugged.

"Not likely, but for you I'll keep my insults to myself." Mawile said giving in to her love for her partner.

"Thank you." Malik smiled and leaned in. "I'll show how much I appreciate that later on, okay?" Malik whispered.

Mawile was happy from his words, horny from the thought being fucked, angry at the fact that they couldn't do it right then, and secretly jealous that all of Malik's attention wasn't on her.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"It's a go." Malik smiled.

"Yes!" Taylor cheered.

"Mind if I tag along too? Could be fun." Tyler said.

"Totally." Malik nodded

"Hey Malik!" A voice called.

A short girl walked in. It was Malik's younger sister, Brianna. She basically had the same build as Taylor, except she was shorter. And black.

"What is it, Brianna?" Malik asked.

"I'm bored." Brianna groaned.

"That sucks, but we're busy." Malik replied.

"Doing what?" Brianna pouted.

"We're going on a journey." Malik answered.

"What?! What am I supposed to do?" Brianna frowned.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"You know..." Brianna mumbled and blushed.

Malik, Taylor and Tyler caught on to what Brianna meant and chuckled to themselves.

Taylor walked over and rubbed Brianna's shoulders form behind. "Don't worry, Brianna, we'll take care of you before we leave."

The group of Malik, Brianna, Taylor and Tyler made their way over to the couch.

"Mawile, why don't you, Plusle and Minun head up to my room and get to know each other?" Malik suggested.

Normally, Mawile would threaten someone but she promised to be on her best behavior. Besides, at least Plusle and Minun could probably grant her some release before she lost her mind.

"Come on." Plusle and Minun smiled.

"Okay." Mawile nodded and went upstairs with the two.

Back on the couch, Malik and Tyler pulled down their shorts and presented themselves to the girls. To no one's surprise, Taylor started licking at Malik's shaft. Brianna never had a sexual drive that could compare to Taylor's but that didn't stop her. She spit on Tyler's dick and gave him a slow but sturdy handjob. The boys put their heads back and moaned at the feelings going through their bodies. This wasn't the first time the friends participated in a group fuck fest so everyone knew everyone's weak spots. They all made a deal not to be ashamed by what they were doing but still agreed to keep it to themselves just so they didn't have to hear the nagging voices of countless people judging them. Without stopping her hand, Brianna finally started swirling her tongue around Tyler's tip. Taylor giggled when she saw Brianna had began fingering herself and delivered an effective slap to her bouncy butt. The strike caused Brianna to moan and instinctively add more drool to Tyler's manhood. Malik rubbed Taylor's head as she sucked his dick causing her to purr with affection. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They switched partners and began sucking the dicks of their individual brothers. Malik grabbed Brianna's head and thrusted his hips. Brianna gagged when her brother's penis hit the back of her throat. Taylor turned her head so the bulge of Tyler's dick could be seen in her cheek. Malik nudged Tyler, signaling him for something. Malik counted down from three on his fingers and when he zero the boys grabbed their sisters and repositioned them so they were upsidedown on the couch with their heads were over the edge.

Taylor gasped. "What are you..." She couldn't even finish her statement do to the fact that a dick was shoved back into her mouth. "Mmmm!"

Tyler throat fucked Taylor with great speed where Malik plunged his dick deeply in Brianna's mouth with powerful thrusts. The boys kept at it for a while until they started to reach their limit. With one last good push, both Malik and Tyler came in the girls' throats. When they were done they pulled out causing Brianna and Taylor to cough.

"You know we hate it when you guys do that!" Brianna glared.

"Why do you think we do it?" Malik smirked as he and Tyler shared a laugh.

"Jerks." Taylor pouted.

"You love it." Tyler chuckled.

Though they'd never admit it, they did love it. Taylor and Brianna stripped down completely naked and bent down over the couch.

"Well? You two just gonna stand there?" Taylor grinned as she and Brianna pried their butts open with their hands, their pussies and anuses on full display.

The boys got themselves hard again for Round Two. Malik rubbed himself against Taylor's pussy and didn't hold back as he mercilessly fucked her, just how she liked it. Tyler turned Brianna on her back so he was making eye contact with her. Brianna moaned when Tyler entered her. She wrapped her legs around him for maximum pleasure. Tyler gyrated his hips and did his best satisfy Brianna. Malik spanked Taylor with one hand and groped one of Brianna's tits with the other hand. All without stopping his hips.

"Ah~~!" The girls moaned and gripped the couch.

"Fuck!" The boys groaned as the girls got tighter.

Taylor and Brianna were whimpering from cumming as hard as they did. Malik and Tyler saw how vulnerable they were and quickly switched partners and positions. Malik lied down on the couch as Brianna rode him. He watched as her ass jiggled with each bounce. Taylor was on the floor, on her side and was rocking up and down as Tyler held up one of her legs, going deeper than he had ever gone before. Brianna turned around so she could see Malik's satisfied face. She lied down on Malik, alloying him to get a good grip on her butt and deliver poweful thrusts to her womanhood.

"Oh God!" Brianna whimpered and bit Malik's neck.

Taylor was now on her back and moaning loudly. Tyler held her hands down and smashed her hole. Taylor's chest was rocking in every direction.

"Dammit, I'm close." Malik grunted.

"Shit, me too." Tyler warned.

"Not inside." The girls said in unison.

"We know!" The boys groaned.

Despite the barriers they had long since broken, one of the rules they agreed on was that Malik couldn't cum inside of Brianna and Tyler couldn't cum in Taylor, to prevent getting their flesh and blood sibling pregnant. The boys pulled out, stood up and stroked their dicks. The girls got on their knees and stuck their tongues out. Malik and Tyler pushed themselves over the edge and covered their sisters in their seed. Taylor grinned and began licking the cum off Brianna which led to a cum swapping session. Even though they just came twice, the boys got hard again as they watched the girls share their semen.

Taylor looked over and saw they went from limp to hard as stone in just a few seconds. "You two are hopeless." Taylor smirked.

"Don't look at us, it's your fault." Malik countered.

"You're welcome." Brianna said smugly.

"Well don't just stand there, we gotta take of those." Taylor said.

"Hold that thought." Tyler said pulling Malik over to the side.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Hey man, you think they'll let us do that thing?" Tyler whispered.

"Thing? What... Oh, that. I'm game but there's no way they'd go for that." Malik responded.

"How do we know, we never asked." Tyler pointed out.

"That's true, but who do we even pick?" Malik wondered.

"I don't know... Let them pick for us?" Tyler shrugged.

The boys got silent for a moment before turning back to the girls. Before they could speak, they took in the fact that the girls licked each other spotless in the brief moment they looked away.

"Oh we're definitely doing this now." Malik said.

"No question." Tyler nodded.

"Do what?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see. But first, play rock paper scissors." Malik demanded.

"Why?" Brianna wondered.

"Just do it." The boys said.

The girls shrugged and played the a quick game. Brianna won by throwing rock to Taylor's scissors.

"I win, now what?" Brianna asked.

Tyler gestured Malik to go. "Go on."

"I'm going, I'm going." Malik grunted. He grabbed Brianna's hand and pulled her over to the couch. "Brianna, quick question. Do you have an open mind?"

"Considering I'm fucking my brother, my only answer is yes." Brianna answered.

"Good." Malik nodded taking a seat.

"Why do you ask?" Brianna asked getting nervous.

"Just curious. Come on." Malik gently pulled Brianna over.

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Weirdo." Brianna positioned herself over Malik's dick but stopped when she felt him start to angle her himself. "What are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of an open mind." Malik shrugged.

"I don't under... Hey!" Brianna gasped when she felt Malik rub against her asshole. "Malik?!"

"If you relax it won't hurt." Malik told her and began pushing into her virgin ass.

"I... Ha!" Brianna squeaked.

Malik pushed into Brianna's hole and groaned at the tightness. "Damn!"

"Why does the winner have to suffer?!" Brianna cried.

"Brianna." Tyler whispered and rubbed his dick against her pussy.

"Oh God..." Brianna gulped.

Tyler pushed into Brianna until he reached the base of his dick. Brianna got the air knocked out of her to the point to where only small whimpers could leaked out. Without warning, the boys started thrusting in and out of Brianna. She couldn't help but moan loudly. Brianna was standing on the borderline of pain and pleasure. Brianna could feel both dicks dominating her body. Both boys had their own rythom of fucking and she could feel them both. This new sensation was too much, forcing Brianna over the edge in seconds.

"I'm... cumming. Oh God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Brianna cried out and clenched down on both dicks. Not even thirty seconds later and Brianna was pushed too far once more. "I'm cumming again!"

"Where'd all your endurance go?" Malik asked.

"Shut up..!" Brianna whimpered as she came one more time.

The boys stood up and fucked Brianna even harder.

Taylor sat on the couch, fingering her pussy and massaging her chest. "Lucky..." Taylor mumbled and pouted.

After a couple minutes of standing, they lied on the ground, this time with Tyler on his back so Malik was the dominant fucker. Malik and Tyler themselves were too deep in pleasure to announce that they were drawing dangerously closer to their climax. Taylor squeezed her breast even tighter as she came from her own fingers.

"Ah~!" Taylor moaned and went limped.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Brianna panted with each one of the boys' thrusts. Her mind was going completely blank. "I... I can't even... think... anymore..."

Malik and Tyler hit their ultimate limit. The plan was to pull out and cover Brianna's body with their seed but by the time they realized it was time, it was too late. Malik and Tyler blasted their semen into the deepest depths of Brianna. It took a minute but Malik finally came down from his high, pulled out of Brianna's ass and fell back. Tyler caught his breath, lifted Brianna off of him and layed her on the couch. Malik and Tyler saw their cum leak out of Brianna's holes.

"Shit! We didn't pull out." Malik growled.

"Don't worry, man. We didn't break our rule." Tyler said.

"Yeah we did, just look." Malik responded.

"Remember? I said if it was Brianna then you would take the ass and if it was Taylor then I would. Just in case of situations like this." Tyler explained.

Malik understood and remembered the rule was that the brother couldn't cum inside his own sister. "That way even if we accidentally came inside we wouldn't risk getting our sister pregnant."

"Exactly." Tyler nodded. He looked at Brianna and how lifeless she seemed. "You think we took it too far?"

Malik checked his sister and assured him she was just knocked out. "Nah." Malik responded.

When Brianna woke up she was redressed and in her bed. She tried to sit up but her legs were completely comatose. "Malik. Tyler. Goddammit..." Brianna grumbled. She heard something crumbling under her pillow and pulled out a piece of paper with something written on it.

 _Dear Brianna,_  
 _Sorry to hit it and quit it but we couldn't wake you up. That's probably mine and Malik's fault. Sorry again. Listen, Malik, Taylor and I are gonna travel around Hoenn. If you want to, you should get your own Pokegirl and join us. I hope you do. Oh yeah, one more thing. I know you and Taylor always make sure you guys take your birth control pills and we even though we didn't technically break our rule I feel like I should tell you anyway. Malik and I got so caught up in that last position that we couldn't catch ourselves in time. Malik came in your ass and I came in your pussy. I don't know if that's a big deal to you or not but I just thought you had the right to know is all. Anyway, I hope you meet up with us soon._  
 _XOXO,_ _Tyler_  
 _P.S._ _Be honest, passing out was so worth it, wasn't it?_

Brianna put her hand down her shorts and felt how wet her pussy and ass were. She pulled her hand out and saw cum on her fingers. "Those dummies." Brianna smirked and licked her fingers clean.

* * *

 _ **Ahhh. I can almost feel the hatred flowing. It's too much, it's too... Oh who am I kidding, everyone knows I don't give a fuck. I told told you to read at your own risk, did I not? I take no responsibility for the goosebumps you got. Anyway, next time, back to plowing Pokegirls, yay! Also, if I missed a couple misspelled words that's my fault, I tend to do these things with one hand. 'Til next time, my pretties!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Seed - Seedot**

The group Malik, Mawile, Taylor, Minun, Tyler and Plusle were on the road. They thought seeing the world would be a good way spice things up between themselves. Everyone was doing their own things. Taylor and Tyler and were cooking a meal for everyone, Mawile took Plusle and Minun to a nearby river to freshen themselves up and Malik was off in the forest for some sightseeing. Malik whistled to himself as he walked along a trail. After a while, Malik decided it was time for a short break. When Malik started to relax, there was a rustling in a bush he was sitting by.

"Hello?" Malik spoke.

A Pokegirl made her way out of the bushes. She was short, had dark skin, yellow rings around her eyes, a gray cap with a short stem on the top of her head, small A Cup breats, and a bubble butt.

"Hi." She whimpered.

"Hey. Who are you?" Malik asked.

"Seedot. I live in these woods." Seedot replied.

"Guess I just wandered in. Sorry." Malik chuckled.

"It's okay." Seedot smiled.

Malik introduced himself and complimented Seedot on how pretty she was. Seedot tried hide her blushing face but Malik saw right through it. He suggested that Seedot should come back with him but she wasn't so sure of that.

"No? Are you sure?" Malik asked.

"Yeah." Seedot nodded.

"Maybe I can... change your mind." Malik smirked.

"What do you mean?" Seedot questioned.

Malik walked behind Seedot and hugged her. "Guess."

Seedot hesitated but ended up rubbing up against his crotch. Malik reached around and slowly rubbed Sedot's clit with his middle finger which caused her to moan. Seedot turned around and kissed Malik with affection. Malik explored every inch of Seedot's mouth with his tongue.

"Malik." Seedot whispered.

"Let me just try to change your mind. If you don't like it, we'll stop." Malik responded.

Seedot nodded and submitted. Malik picked Seedot up so she was sitting on his shoulders and his head was in between her legs. Malik's tongue plunged Seedot's pussy. Seedot gasped and moaned at the sensation. Malik noticed how much Seedot's hole was gripping his tongue and came to the realization that Seedot was a virgin. That fact didn't surprise him much. Most wild Pokegirls tend to still have their innocence due to not being around many humans. Seedot held Malik's head as he ate her out.

"Ah!" Seedot moaned. Trying to be a good lover, Seedot tried to hang on as long as she could but Malik was forcing her to the edge. "Malik, I can't... You're... Ah~!" Seedot's legs snapped shut around Malik's head as she came with great force.

Malik was caught in the sudden spray of juices and gradly accepted it. "Delicious." Malik took Seedot off of his shoulders and lied her on the ground. He took out his dick and rubbed up against Seedot's entrance.

"Hey!"

Malik saw Mawile walking up and she looked pissed. Mawile went off the rails, saying that Malik's actions were unacceptable. Already annoyed by her tantrum, Malik pulled Mawile over and put her on her knees.

"If I fuck you too, will you shut up?" Malik groaned.

"Maybe..." Mawile mumbled and pouted.

"Seedot, do you mind?" Malik asked.

The Seed Pokegirl smiled and shook her head. "Go ahead."

Malik turned Mawile over so she was on her hands and knees and ate out her pussy. Mawile moaned and shook her ass. Even though they just spent the whole night together a couple days ago, Mawile missed the feeling of Malik's body.

"More, more..." Mawile begged as she started to drool.

Seedot watched closely as Malik was satisfying Mawile with just his tongue. As she waited, Seedot was reconsidering Malik's deal. Malik decided it was time to pleasure his partner. He rubbed his dick against Mawile's pussy.

"Does tease me. Come on, fuck me!" Mawile whined.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. Beg more." Malik smirked. He thought it'd be funny if Mawile put on a show for Seedot.

"Please! Fuck me! Destroy my body!" Mawile obeyed.

Malik saw Seedot giggle to herself. It was time to stop playing around, so Malik shoved his manhood in Mawile's Pokegirlhood. Mawile moaned as her body rocked on the forest floor. Malik signalled Seedot to position herself in a specific way. She spread her legs and got in front of Mawile.

Mawile noticed this. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." Seedot shrugged.

"Wha..?" Mawile hummed right before Malik pushed her head down in Seedot's snatch. "Mmn!"

"Ah!" Seedot gasped and moaned.

Malik continued fucking Mawile while she was forcibly eating out Seedot. The two Pokegirls were helpless to resist the pleasure that had entangled them. Feeling himself getting closer to his limit, Malik sped up his hips to make sure Mawile was satisfied by the time he was done. When he hit his limit, Malik filled up his partner to the brim with his warm seed.

Mawile shivered and came up from Seedot's pussy. "Mmm~~!" Mawile's arms gave out after she came down from her high. "More..." Mawile mumbled in her half conscious state.

Malik pulled out and tapped Mawile's behind. "Take five, Mawile. Ready, Seedot?"

Seedot looked how pleased Mawile looked and nodded. "I'm ready!" Seedot crawled up to Malik and took in half of his dick in her mouth. "Mm!" Seedot tired to take in more but she couldn't fit anymore in her mouth.

Malik rubbed her head and fiddled with the stem on the top of her cap. Seedot seemed really sensitive from that spot because Malik's cock was covered with saliva a few seconds later. Seedot took Malik out of her mouth and just licked his member all over.

"Damn, that feels good." Malik moaned.

Seedot couldn't wait anymore. She got on her back and spread her legs. "Fuck me! Please! Fuck me like you fucked her! I'll be yours, just do it!" Seedot begged.

Malik grinned and rubbed against Seedot's entrance. In one good thrust, Malik pushed his dick inside of Seedot. The Pokegirl squealed at the sudden change but stopped when she noticed how good it felt. Malik was put all of his weight into each thrust. Seedot wrapped her arms and legs around Malik so he couldn't get away. After a few moments of intense fucking, Malik and Seedot made eye contact and kissed each other. Their tongues fighting to take over the other.

"I'm gonna cum, Malik." Seedot whispered.

"I'm not there yet, but you go ahead." Malik nodded.

Seedot embraced the fact that she just gave herself to someone she just met. She accepted that she was now owned by this human and that made her feel even better. Malik turned Seedot over and held her by her arms. Malik slammed his dick into Seedot with even greater force. She came and begged for more. Malik let go of one of her arms and grabbed the stem on her head.

Seedot gasped and moaned. "No~! Not there!"

Malik laughed and continued toying with her. After a while, Malik felt himself growing closer to his climax. Malik gave Seedot a heads up. Seedot said she wanted to taste his semen directly. Malik got in a few more good thrusts to get himself to his breaking point and pulled out of Seedot. She turned around, opened her mouth wide and took in Malik's dick as far as she could down her throat. Malik throat fucked Seedot and got himself there. Malik stucked his cock down to the base and came in Seedot's throat. Seedot gagged and swallowed as much as she possibly could. When Malik pulled out, Seedot coughed up some of her lover's cum.

"Sorry." Seedot frowned.

"It's okay. That was amazing." Malik smiled.

As Malik redressed himself, Mawile woke up and saw the state of bliss Seedot was in. "Hey." Mawile said.

"Hey." Seedot responded.

"I take it you'll be sticking around?" Mawile assumed.

"Yeah. I already sort of... gave myself to him." Seedot nodded.

Mawile sighed. "Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. Welcome aboard, I guess."

Malik looked confused. "Just like that? I was sure you'd put up a fight."

"It's not like she's human or anything. We Pokegirls gotta sick together, right?" Mawile smirked.

Malik and Seedot smiled. The three spent a little more time together before meeting up with Tyler's group and getting back on the road.

* * *

 _ **Next time, "Don't just lie there!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, it's been a long ass time since I added anything to the story. You may find this hard to believe, but I'm one of the people who actually don't spend all day jilling off to a screen. Sometimes. I'll work on putting up chapters more often.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lazy - Slakoth**

It was still early and Malik was in his tent, satisfying Mawile, who was riding his cock and Seedot, who was sitting on his face.

"Harder!" Mawile moaned as Malik fucked her.

"Faster!" Seedot gasped as Malik's tongue explored her pussy.

"Calm down, you two. You're gonna wake up the others." Malik said.

"We can't help it!" The girls yelped.

Malik grunted. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside. I want it inside!" Mawile begged.

"No fair, you got it last time! It's my turn!" Seedot whined.

Mawile smirked. "No way. He's my partner so I get it before you."

Malik ignored their argument and pulled out of Mawile's pussy. He rolled out from under the girls proceeded to stroke his manhood, bringing himself closer to his climax. "Fuck..!"

Mawile and Seedot were so busy arguing, they didn't notice Malik getting ready to blow his load. Not caring that they weren't paying attention, Malik pushed himself over the edge and shot his seed all over the girls. Seedot was clearly happy from his action because she started licking Malik's cum off her body. Malik saw how unhappy Mawile looked and sighed.

"Mawile, I get it that this isn't what you signed up for, but you gotta start being more open minded. It's not fair to Seedot." Malik explained.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Seedot said.

"Well I do. Mawile, Seedot's part of our family now so I expect you two to get along. I'm asking this as a friend. Please?" Malik pleaded.

Mawile looked at Seedot and sighed. "Okay." Mawile said lowly.

"Okay?" Malik spoke, indicating that she needed to speak up.

"Okay. I'll try to get use to this. For you." Mawile smiled.

"Thanks, Mawile." Seedot smiled.

Malik nodded. "Seriously, thanks. Now, you two can get to know each other while I go for a walk, okay?"

"Yeah." Mawile and Seedot nodded obeying their master.

Malik exited his tent and saw Taylor making a meal for everyone.

"Morning. Hungry?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, I just ate." Malik answered.

"I heard. Early start?" Taylor smirked.

"That's kinda beyond my power when you have two horny girls on your junk first thing in the morning." Malik sighed.

"Maybe you need some kind of dick guard or something?" Taylor giggled.

"No one wins in that scenario." Malik frowned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Taylor smiled.

"I just gonna go get some air. Considering I might have to go an extra five rounds before bed, I'm gonna need to recharge." Malik stated.

Taylor twirled her hair around. "So... I guess a quickie is off the table?"

Malik was about to say something but he just ended up walking off without saying a word.

"Malik? Is that a yes?" Taylor whimpered.

Malik was still tired from getting up so early so he found a comfortable enough looking tree and sat against it. "Ahh. Now to catch up on some sleep..." Malik sighed as he started to drift of to sleep.

"Zzzzz... Zzzzz..." a voice snored softly.

Malik looked upward and saw a Pokegirl sleeping on a branch of the tree. She had dark pink skin, scruffy light brown hair, C Cup breasts and a round bottom.

"Is it safe to sleep there?" Malik spoke.

"Hm?" The girl hummed and saw Malik below her. "Ohhhh. Heyyyy." She yawned.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She followed up.

"Just asking. Who are you?" Malik wondered.

The girl slid off the branch and landed in Malik's lap.

"Oof!" Malik gasped.

"I'm Slakoth." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Malik." He chuckled.

Slakoth yawned and started to fall asleep. "Goodnight."

"Whoa, you can't sleep here!" Malik told her.

"Why not?" Slakoth groggily asked.

"Because you're on me!" Malik yelled.

Slakoth scratched her head. "Hmmm... I guess you're right."

"Thank you." Malik nodded.

"I mean, it would feel uncomfortable to sleep with you poking me." Slakoth said.

"What?" Malik questioned.

Slakoth slowly fiddled with Malik's clothes. She lifted his shirt and unbuckled his shorts, freeing his cock. "I mean this." Slakoth said, pointing to his hard wood.

Malik coughed. "Oh. Sorry."

Slakoth rubbed Malik's dick and licked his chest. Slakoth seemed to like the feeling coming over her and began jacking Malik off with both hands. "You're warm." Slakoth moved back and licked up Malik's shaft. "It's throbbing. I can feel your heartbeat too." The sloth girl yawned and took Malik's entire dick into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head and coating Malik in her saliva.

"Fuck." Malik sighed. "It's weird, you're going so slow but it feels good. Then again..." Malik grinned and grabbed Slakoth's head. "Nothing wrong with a little speed either." Malik started thrusting into Slakoth's mouth.

Slakoth gagged when Malik's cock rammed into the back of her throat but she didn't stop him. She relaxed so her lover would feel better. Malik felt himself drawing dangerously close to his climax so he took Slakoth of his dick and felt the urge slowly diminish.

"Are we done?" Slakoth asked.

"Nope. I just didn't want the fun to be over so quickly." Malik chuckled.

The two changed positions. Slakoth climbed onto the trunk of the tree and stuck out her ass. Malik laughed at the unique position. He rubbed against Slakoth's vagina until the juices coated his penis. In one good thrust, Malik pushed into Slakoth's pussy.

"Ah~!" Slakoth yelped.

Malik yo-yoed his hips, plunging his manhood deep in Slakoth's snatch. Slakoth moaned when her small body was rocked against the tree. Malik was engulfed in the sensation. Without realizing it, Slakoth's hips began moving on their own.

"Feel good?" Malik asked in between thrusts.

"Yes! Do it more!" Slakoth begged.

Malik held up the Slacker Pokegirl by her legs and sent his dick in even deeper. Slakoth kept her hands on the tree to keep herself up. She moaned as she was dominated.

"You feel so good." Malik grunted.

"So do you." Slakoth replied.

Malik turned Slakoth around so they were looking at each other. Slakoth slipped her tongue in Malik's mouth and moaned. Malik gripped Slakoth's ass tightly and sped up his hips.

"I'm gonna cum." Slakoth hummed in Malik's mouth.

"Go ahead." Malik said.

Slakoth couldn't take it when Malik's cock hit her in the deepset spot. She came that instant. Slakoth's pussy became too tight for Malik to handle, forcing him to hold back his climax.

"I can't hold it... I'm close!" Malik warned.

Slakoth panted. "Do it... Cum. Cum in me!" Slakoth screamed in ecstacy .

Malik held Slakoth close and delivered powerful thrusts. Malik pushed into Slakoth as much as he possibly could just as his dick erupted, flooding the Pokegirl with semen in seconds.

Slakoth leaned back in Malik's arms and drooled. "Ahhhhh~."

The two separated and caught their breath. Malik fixed his clothing and looked as Slakoth was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Hey,hey! Just like that? Only one round?" Malik asked, surprised that Pokegirl was calling it so early. "Let's go again."

"Later..." Slakoth yawned. "Sleepy..."

Malik watched her fall asleep next to him. He got up and was about to walk away but ended up stopping. Malik didn't feel comfortable just leaving Slakoth on the forest floor. A while later, Malik made his way back to his campsite, Slakoth fast asleep in his arms.

"You wanna explain this?" Taylor asked with a small smirk.

"Long story." Malik answered.

"Yeah. Long and hard, I bet." Taylor grinned, noticing Malik's semen dripping from Slakoth's snatch.

Tyler made his way over. "Not that it's any of my business, but I know a certain someone who's not gonna like that you found yourself another playmate." Tyler chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Malik sighed.

"Malik!"

"Too late." Tyler hummed and got out of Mawile's way.

"Before you complain, let me say something." Malik pleaded.

Mawile stood there with her arms crossed and tapped her foot.

Malik was about to say something but stayed silent for an awkward moment. "Yeah, I got nothing'." Malik admitted.

Mawile growled and was about to scold her master. "Malik, you..."

"Wait! To be fair, her urges aren't as strong as yours. We did it once and she fell asleep. She won't take up too much of your time." Malik explained.

Mawile thought it over and submitted. "Fine..." Mawile sighed.

"Yay!" Seedot cheered. "Another friend!"

Slakoth woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. "Oh, hello."

"Slakoth, sorry about snatching you up without saying anything, but you wouldn't wake up. These are my friends." Malik smiled and put her down.

"Hi. Hey Malik, are we gonna do it again or what?" Slakoth asked, ignoring everyone else.

"Hey!" Mawile gasped.

The sibling left with their partners, leaving Malik's little family to settle their differences themselves.

"So, while they're taking care of that, mind taking care of this?" Taylor smirked and lifted up her shirt.

Plusle and Minun smiled and stood next to the girl.

"Not like you'd take no for an answer." Tyler shrugged.

"Damn right." Taylor grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: More Twins - Ralts XY**

Taylor crawled out from her tent wearing a t-shirt and light blue pajama pants and looked around. She noticed it was very quiet, which was extremely rare in her group. She snuck over to Malik's tent and peeked inside, giggling soon after. Mawile, Seedot and Slakoth were snuggled next to Malik, covered in his seed. Malik looked like he had the life drained out of him.

"Looks like someone finally hit his limit." Taylor smirked and left.

Tyler stepped out of of Taylor's tent also wearing a t-shirt and red shorts and stretched his limbs.

"Morning." Taylor smiled.

"Good morning. Where's Malik?" Tyler asked.

Taylor laughed. "Spent. He's not going anywhere for a while."

"Neither or Plusle and Minun. Not after last night. Hell, I'm surprised you're up this early." Tyler spoke.

"After all these years, you still think you can put me down easily? That's adorable." Taylor grinned.

Tyler smirked. "Cute. Hey it looks like it's gonna be a pretty nice day. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Taylor smiled.

Remaining in the clothes they slept in, the twins walked along a peaceful path where they just talked and laughed for a while. After assuming their friends had probably woken by now, they decided to head back. Halfway back they noticed something. Soft moans could be heard from a distance. The twins peeked through the bushes and saw two Pokegirls making out against a tree. The girls had short hair, A-Cup breats and small butts. Despite them being built exactly the same and having the exact same features, the pigments of their bodies were different. The girl against the tree had pink-like skin and blue hair while the dominant kisser had white skin and green hair.

"It's a pair of Ralts. They look like they're having fun." Tyler grinned as he looked over at Taylor. "Why should they be the only ones?"

As Taylor peeked through the bushes, she was on her hands and knees, her plump ass begging to be played with. Without warning, Tyler slid his hand in Taylor's pants and proceeded to rub her ass through her panties.

"Eek!" Taylor gasped.

"Shh. You'll make too much noise." Tyler smirked.

Taylor held back her voice and continued to watch the Pokegirls. The blue-haired girl moaned and gasped as the other girl kissed, licked and nibbled her neck.

* * *

 _ **To avoid getting the two confused, I'm just gonna call the submissive one "Ralts-X" and the dominant one "Ralts-Y." Okay? We good? Alright, moving on.**_

* * *

"Stop teasing me." X begged.

"You love it." Y grinned.

Y turned X around so she was bent over and had to hold onto the tree to keep herself up. Y mercilessly licked X's pussy. X shivered as pussy juice and Y's drool slid down her inner thigh. Frustrated by her brother's teasing, Taylor pulled her pants down and shook her ass. Tyler positioned himself behind her and rubbed his dick against her pussy.

"Stop teasing me." Taylor glared.

"You love it." Tyler chuckled, quoting Y.

In unison, Y plunged three fingers deep inside X just as Tyler penetrated Taylor.

"Ahh~~!" The girls cried.

Ralts-Y fingered her sister from behind and licked her neck. "Aren't I just the best?" Y smirked.

"You're the worst!" X moaned.

As the Ralts sisters had their fun, Tyler was dominating Taylor's hole. Taylor held her hand over her mouth to keep her moans from escaping and ruining their hiding spot. Taylor's face was completely flushed and her drool was seeping through her fingers.

"You have no idea how ridiculous you look." Tyler joked as he sped up his hips.

"Sh-Shut up..!" Taylor quivered.

With each thrust, Taylor was pushed further and further towards her breaking point. Taylor looked through the bushes at the the Pokegirl sisters changing positions. They both sat on the ground and scissored each other. The girls yelped and moaned as their pussies rubbed together. Luckily, Taylor was able to let out small moans due to the sisters being so loud themselves.

Taylor looked over her shoulder as she was rocked. "Tyler... slow down..! I won't... I won't be able to hold out..!" Taylor whimpered.

"I can't. Suck it up." Tyler refused.

Tyler showed no signs of stopping, driving Taylor deeper into pleasure. She gripped the ground and crashed into her breaking point.

"Ahhhh~~!" Taylor screamed as she came, her pussy clenching down on Tyler's cock.

The Ralts sisters gasped and stopped embracing each other. "Who's there?!"

Tyler sighed and stood up. "Hey. Sorry, we got a little excited watching you."

"Come out." Y demanded.

Tyler stepped out from the bushes, his still wet and hard cock on display. Taylor, still coming down from her orgasm, crawled out from the bushes. Y nudged her sister to look at Taylor's bright red, satisfied face. X hesitantly walked up to Tyler and ran her finger along his shaft.

"By all means." Tyler shrugged.

X dropped to her knees and licked Tyler's cock. Y saw how much her sister was enjoying herself and joined her. Feeling left out, Taylor got in the middle of them and sucked Tyler's tip while she fingered both Pokegirls. The girls moaned and coated Tyler's manhood in saliva.

"Ughhh..." Tyler groaned at his triple-fellatio.

Taylor took in Tyler's dick to the base. She proceeded to bob her head back and forth to send more pleasure to her brother. Seeing she was being selfish, she offered one of the sisters a go. X switched places with Taylor and swallowed Tyler. She gagged and coughed on Tyler's cock as she struggled to get on Taylor's level.

"Don't overdo it." Ralts-Y scolded.

X released Tyler and took a breath. Instead of talking in Tyler's entire dick, X sucked half. Taylor and Y licked the half of Tyler that was unoccupied. With everything Tyler was doing prior, he was desparately trying to keep himself in check. Without warning, Y pushed her sister aside and began to suck Tyler off. He held on the best that he could before he felt himself growing closer and closer to his limit.

"I'm gonna cum!" Tyler announced.

"Hold it, I just got started." Y demanded.

"I'll try..." Tyler nodded.

Unlike her sister, Y swung her head back and forth very quickly but still couldn't manage to take in all of Tyler. Tyler balled his fists and tried to hang on but was forced over the edge.

"Fuck!" Tyler hollered.

Tyler instinctively grabbed Y's head and shoved his dick down her throat, blasting ropes of cum immediately after. Y and almost spilled all of the seed when Tyler pulled his dick out but X quickly kissed her to drink it.

"Delicious." X smiled.

Y panted as she tried to catch her breath. "I told you... to wait..."

"Sorry." Tyler chuckled.

Y lied on the ground and spread her legs. "Come on. You owe me."

Tyler positioned himself with Y's pussy and pushed inside. Without waiting for her to adjust, Tyler started fucking Y without mercy.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Mmm!" Y gasped and moaned.

As Tyler had his fun with his Ralts, Taylor had the other one almost running up a tree as she ate her out from behind.

"T-Too deep!" X yelped.

"Want me to stop?" Taylor smirked, taking back her tongue.

"Please don't!" X cried.

Taylor grinned and continued to drink the Pokegirl's pussy. Out of nowhere, both Tyler and Taylor looked at each other with a wicked looks in their eyes. They brought the Ralts sisters together and put them in the sixty-nine position with X on top. Tyler then shoved his dick in X's pussy as Taylor ate out Y. The sisters moaned loudly to the sudden change in pleasure. X joined Taylor in licking her sister.

"AHHHH~~!" Y screamed.

Tyler's dick plunged in and out of X and the juices dripped on Y's face. Y nibbled on X's clit.

"KYAAA~~!" X cried.

"I'm close! Don't ask me to hold it again!" Tyler said.

Tyler pulled out and stroked his manhood. The girls got in front of him and stuck out their tongues. Tyler shot his load all over their faces and fell back in exhaustion.

"Man...!" Tyler groaned.

The girls cleaned themselves off and Taylor fixed her and her brother's clothes.

"Sooo... What'd you think?" Taylor smiled.

"You guys were amazing." X smiled back.

"Then why don't you stick with us?" Taylor offered.

The Ralts looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Y grinned.

Taylor happily welcomed them to the group. When the group made it back to the campsite was sitting by himself.

"There you guys are. Where have you been?" Malik asked.

"Making friends." Taylor giggled and introduced X and Y to Malik.

"So you're the famous Malik?" X smiled.

"Famous?" Malik questioned.

Y grabbed Malik's arm and pulled him towards his tent "We heard great things about you and we wanna see if they're all true. C'mon!"

Before they could reach the tent, Mawile, Seedot and Slakoth emerged and instantly picked a fight over their territory. Tyler and Taylor laughed and went to split up the fight.


End file.
